


His love.... Was enough.

by Dragonqueenkiara



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Murder Husbands, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut, random magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonqueenkiara/pseuds/Dragonqueenkiara
Summary: Ed gets a second chance and he's determined to make things right.





	His love.... Was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first oneshot please enjoy!

Ed sniffed as he wiped his eyes from the tears he'd shed just moments ago. The reason you may ask? Oswald. Or at least the hallucination of his dead friend, taunting him in fact said hallucination was currently crouching in front of him smirking **"You could've had me Edward. We could've been the best couple in Gotham. But your pride got in the way now I'm rotting in cold dirty waters-** " The hallucination would've continued if not for the bright light that appeared in the room and the man taunting him was gone all that was left was a woman who's eyes bore into his own _"Hello Edward"_ She said voice like honey, Ed looked at her ''W-Who are you?" He asked voice unsteady.

The woman just smiled _"That's not important, what is important is getting you with the man you love."_ She said sweetly as she kneeled in front of Ed. "He's dead...'' _"That's why I'm sending you back in time, to the dinner the night that changed it all and you must choose. Isabella or Oswald."_ She said before disappearing Ed blinked and he was in the exact spot where he met Isabella talking to her ''Umm I just need some sweet wine.'' He said and once he got it he rushed to the mansion happy and giddy like a child with a puppy. He had Oswald! His Ozzie was alive and he was going to love him till the day he died.

Once inside the mansion he straightened his suit and tie and glasses before walking to the dining room and setting the wine down ''Oswald! Wonderful dinner you've set up here, look delicious!" He comments as he sits down looking at the very handsome man before him and suddenly his hands felt clammy and he was nervous. Half way through the dinner he walked to Oswald who looked confused as he was pulled out of his seat, ''E-Ed what're you doing?" He asked curiously with a nervous hint to his voice as he looked at his crush. Ed smiled and held him close ''I love you Oswald, since the moment we met you've interested me and I've realized that interest is love. And if you'll have me I wish to be yours and for you to be mine.'' Ed says holding Oswald's hands before he suddenly felt lips upon his and he grinning shutting his eyes as his lips slotted perfectly against Oswald's while his arms held him in a tender embrace. ''I love you."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time Skip: 6 months

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed smiles tonight was a special night, you see him and Oswald had held off on sex wanting it to be special and tonight was the night. Their 6 month anniversary it was perfect, rose petals scattered, lights off with only the fire place and candles lighting up the large room as he waited in nothing but pants and a white button up shirt for his boyfriend to get home and make love to him. Because what they were doing wasn't fucking, wasn't two animals going at it. It was going to be an exchange of two hearts melding into one. And god the word boyfriend still made Ed shiver, it felt so damn good to say about Oswald.

 

      Ed perked up when he heard Oswald come home he grinned and got into position when his lover came in and froze before hurriedly taking off his coat and tie going over to Ed and kissing him roughly ''You're so beautiful Eddie" He smirks softly as Ed let out a soft whimper pleasure running down his spine to his cock making it fatten up. Oswald palmed him and kissed down his neck sucking marks into it as he let out purr like sounds "Ozzie please don't tease I've been wanting this for so long" Ed let out a needy whine as Oswald stripped down the rest of his clothes while Ed did the same both their shafts coming up to rest against their stomachs, getting on all fours it was revealed that Ed had a decently sized plug snug in his stretched hole. Licking his lips Oswald took out the plug and kneeled and began to lap at Ed pink taint kissing it as he did so, Ed cried out moaning as he gripped at the sheets knuckles turning white. Oswald felt himself growl at the beautiful needy sounds his Eddie was making and he felt powerful as he rubbed Ed's cheeks leaving hickeys on the two soft round globes before turning his attention back to Ed's entrance, after a moment Oswald stopped and Ed showed him the lube. Lathering himself up generously he grinned and gripped Ed's hips thrusting in slowly until his hips made contact with his love's amazing ass.

 

      Ed panted and moaned feeling his muscles tighten around Oswald's thick girth of a cock stretch his already stretched hole further to fit, groaning Ed bucked back and Oswald started to thrust eagerly bending over Ed as he bit his shoulder thrusting at a decent pace to slow and not to quick either just the right pace for the two. After about 5 maybe 6 minutes Oswald flipped Ed over and held his hands as he thrusted into him, leaning down he gave Ed a soft kiss licking into his sweet mouth tasting mint and honey indicating Ed had tea not to long before he came home. Ed moaned pathetically into Oswald's mouth begging for more and Oswald gave more thrusting harder and leaving more bites and hickeys across Edward's slim body at least everywhere he could reach without hurting himself or Ed. Soon they had been going for more than 20 odd minutes however to them it felt like hours Ed was drooling as waves of pleasure crested and crashed upon him like a rough sea with a boat. Oswald was panting and groaning as his orgasm approached him making his cock stiffen up before he cried out Ed's name and came filling his Eddie to the brim until some of it started to leak, Ed practically screamed in pure orgasmic pleasure as he too came cock spurting thick lines across his stomach as he tightened around Oswald and gave one last moan. Soon they both came down from their high Ed having been prepared had wipes and cleaned himself and Oswald up smiling before cuddling up to his boyfriend Oswald rapping a arm around him as he shut his eyes and they both wee pulled into a deep slumber love in their hearts.

 

BONUS: Harvey sighed him and Jim were on break and watching the News when something caught their attention. ''Mayor Oswald Cobblepot and his Chief of Staff Edward Nygma have publicly announced that they are intimate with one another. Nygma states that he hopes to marry the Mayor one day!" Harvey smirked and leaned over to Jim before grinning like and idiot pinning him to the couch ''You owe me a date Golden boy~" He said inching his lips close before getting up and walking out of the break room ''Pick you up tonight at 8 wear something nice!" He said as Jim stay laying there frozen deep tomato red blush covering his face as he blinked.

"HARVEY WHAT THE HELL!?"

 

END


End file.
